bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheldon Cooper/Gallery - Himself
Sheldon Cooper - young.jpg|Sheldon Sheldon Sheldonfans.jpg|The many faces of Sheldon. Sheldonbedroomprop-morsecodetapper.jpg|Sheldon. Sheldon's Family Tree.png|Sheldon figuring out his life expectancy. Sheldon Cooper learning Finnish.jpg|Sheldon learning Finnish. Sheldon Doppler Effect.gif|Sheldon's Doppler Principle Halloween costume. Sheldon looking miserable.jpg|Sheldon playing a video game. Sheldon's brain.jpg|My brain is smarter than everyone! Sheldon has a nephew.jpg|Sheldon during his sister's child birth. Sheldon fainting.jpg|Sheldon fainting during rock climbing. Sheldon plays with trains.jpg|Trainiac. Sheldon emulating 3 person chess.jpg|Sheldon inventing three person chess. Sheldon7.03.jpg|Sheldon. File:SheldonCooper.jpg|Sheldon Cooper. File:Sheldon Cooper.jpg|Sheldon with Honey Puffs in his hand. S5EP15 - Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon. Ste8.png|Sheldon. Search8.jpg|Sheldon. BG4.png|You're pulling an April Fool's prank. lar29.jpg|I got a picture from Saul Perlmutter. Lot1.jpg|Sheldon dreaming. Boze5.jpg|Sheldon hears something. Boz6.jpg|The newest Bozite. Soki3.jpg|Sheldon sick in bed. 37619 139319016096793 139156239446404 287023 8302551 n.jpg|Holding Febreze Ein6.jpg|Concentrating on his whiteboard. Coll6.jpg|Sheldon and Penny are both sick. Boy9.jpg|Sheldon throws the useless roommate agreement changes into the air. Ex3.jpg|Sheldon back from court. Zaz6.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. Zaz5.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. Zaz4.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. File:Lumfish.jpg|Sheldon's glow in the dark fish. Style1.png|Penny gives Sheldon a new hair style - sex on a stick. File:Nerdvana_Annihilation.png|Sheldon has a nightmare that the Time Machine works! Knock penny.jpg|Delivering package to Penny. Fact1.jpg|Sheldon's spot at Penny's. Alg5.jpg|That looked smaller on my computer screen. Einstein Approximation.jpg|Sheldon is stuck trying to solve something. Pan9.png|Playing his thermion in the stairwell. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and his cards. 66918dbce2c068c7518.jpg|Sheldon at work. Judy5.jpg|Sheldon's alarm goes off. Judy2.jpg|First morning vocal test. Step54.jpg|Explaining his improvement to the rock-scissors-paper game. Para9.jpg|Sheldon leaving the bar after Amy rejected Zack. Guit11.jpg|Sheldon playing with a robot at the comic book store. Guit1.jpg|Sheldon hiding out at the comic book store. Bh7.jpg|Sheldon taking credit for the prank against Kripke. Corn8.jpg|Sheldon knows about football. Bit8.jpg|Sheldon eating takeout. Corn1.jpg|Sheldon engaging in kite fighting. Sheldon with the egg.jpg|Sheldon going to be a Mommy! Cut11.png|Geology is the Kardashian's of science. Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-17h02m50s55.png|Sheldon. Sheldon7.03.jpg|Sheldon on the phone at his desk. 7057782e6f722b8230b.jpg|Sheldon. Din8.jpg|Sheldon claiming a new spot in his dining room table fight. Fuzzy11.jpg|Sheldon. Batj5.jpg|Sheldon and his new Batjar. Ledge.png|Trying to get to Leonard's bedroom. Loben9.jpg|My watch is synchronized with the atomic clock at Boulder City Colorado. Loben14.jpg|At Penny's door - early knock. Sheldon&thebird.jpg|Sheldon and Lovey-Dovey. Raid12.jpg|Sheldon communicating with Amy. Bbts04e03thezazzysubstitution720pmkv 000882966.jpg|Sheldon and all his cats after he dumps Amy. 8118f1e296a6b3fc00.jpg|Sheldon playing with his train. Dis7.jpg|No Goofy! React4.jpg|Germmmmmmmmmms! Xcvbn17.png|Caught with his helmet. Dog6.jpg|Sheldon in ecstasy after completing everything Amy wouldn't let him finish. Lot8.jpg|Sheldon. ABZ3.jpg|The letter from Dr. Wolcott. ABZ5.jpg|Destroying the letter per instructions. Crp36.png|Sheldon complaining about the comic book store changes. Crp79.png|I don't want to talk about comic books. FI15.png|I don't understand. Zaz11.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. FI02.png|The university won't let me change my field of study. FI31.png|I want to buy this comic book. FI20.png|And if that doesn't work out, you could move in with me. FI18.png|Sheldon complaining to Amy. FI17.png|I don't like all these changes! TST-1.jpg|Selfie with his equations. Missing1.png|Sheldon as an engineer. TBTA-1.jpg|Bow tie practice. aws20.png|This is the perfect metaphor. aws22.png|Trying to get his bow tie perfect. aws23.png|Excited about Wil Wheaton doing the ceremony. aws88.png|Wow, you look amazing. aws97.png|Reworking his equations. aws121.png|Reworking his calculations. aws135.png|That's M-M-Mark Ha-H-Hamill. 10.20 TRD-2.jpg|Sheldon can't remember where he was. 10.22 TCR-17.jpg|Sheldon is no longer the whiz kid. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao4 1280.jpg|Sheldon is looking for a new course of study after quitting string theory. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao8 1280.jpg|Sheldon ready for fantasy role playing. Cut6.png|Sheldon after he slept with a geology book. Cut18.png|Sheldon ponders what to study after string theory. Cut15.png|Sheldon realizes that he slept with a geology book. TF14.jpg|Sheldon giving Penny advice. Em8.jpg|Sheldon after he slept with a geology book. Em7.jpg|Geology! Nuts!! Obs3.png|Sheldon wants to leave NOW! FT10.jpg|Howard trying to improve his friendship with Sheldon. Fin1.png|Romance: Sheldon drinking wine. Conc1.jpg|Working on a celebrity guest for his comic book convention. OR12.jpg|Leonard told Sheldon to stay. Job1.jpg|Sheldon working on his universal theory of comedy. CE6.jpg|Sheldon. Step43.jpg|Penny! Step35.jpg|Dr. Cooper for the win. Zaz18.jpg|Sheldon. Zaz17.jpg|Sheldon and Zazzles. Dol1.png|Sheldon wants to give his mother the gifts. Ext8.png|Sheldon talking to Amy from his home in Texas. Disc12.jpg|Sheldon walking out on his interview. Disc6.jpg|Sheldon playing with his train. Disc3.jpg|Sheldon being interviewed by NPR. TTD-22.jpg|Lonely Sheldon. Can2.jpg|Wheatonnnnnn!! Hal2.jpg|Leonard pranks Sheldon. Scav12.jpg|Sheldon is stumped over the clue puzzle. 73shirt.jpg|Sheldon. Lovey-Dovey.jpg|Sheldon and Love-Dovey. Precious Fragmentation.jpg|Sheldon as Gollum. Clos2.jpg|Sheldon at his computer. Xcvbn13.png|Caught by Ramona. The friendship contraction sheldon you do not have a friend in me.jpg|Sheldon. Jp15.png|Goooood Loooord! The Launch Acceleration Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon realizing Amy's attempts to make him happy are working. Sp3.jpg|Sheldon working in "his spot". Tm5.jpg|Morlocks attacking Sheldon. BGF15.jpg|Boo! BOWL1.jpg|Sheldon bowling. Veg6.jpg|Looking forward to a night alone, before he finds himself locked out. Sp11.jpg|Sheldon reacting to Howard blowing his car horn. Past16.jpg|Sheldon presents Leonard his apartment flag. Sheldon1.png|Sheldon's evil stare. The stag convergence Sheldon's drinking 2.jpg|Sheldon at Howard's bachelor party. De2.jpg|Sheldon with the stolen address number from their building. Morry.jpg|Morlocks! Flesh eating Morlocks! Sheldon explaining Thai food.png|Sheldon. Redy2.jpg|Where are my pants? Sheldon looking through the microscope.png|Sheldon. Sp12.jpg|Sheldon trying to move Howard's car parked in "his" space. Fest7.jpg|Sheldon. Big-bang-theory-the-sheldon-cooper-hd-best-147828.jpg|Sheldon. Nuts5.jpg|Sheldon. Ste2.jpg|Sheldon. Sheldon fainting.jpg|Sheldon faints while rock climbing. Fest5.jpg|Sheldon. Fest4.jpg|Sheldon scared of the chair. Gag13.jpg|Playing Ka'a while in isolation. The Hawking Excitation Sheldon.jpg|Don't ask!!! Infestationhypothesis3.jpg|Sheldon. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon winks.jpg|Sheldon winks at Raj. Mono1.jpg|Fearless leader of the mono-polar expedition. De1.jpg|Sheldon hiding from Amy. TST-5.jpg|Selfie. Bh7.jpg|Sheldon taking credit for the prank against Kripke. The Werewolf Transformation Sheldon plays the bongos.jpg|Sheldon has bongos! CC1.jpg|Cleaning out the drudgery lint catcher. S5EP20 - Sheldon looking at his Spock doll.jpg|Sheldon talks to Spock. The stag convergence Sheldon's speech.jpg|Delivering Howard's bachelor party toast. Sp5.jpg|Sheldon giving Howard a raspberry. The friendship contraction sheldon and the acquaintance.jpg|Sheldon. The friendship contraction sheldon.jpg|Disaster drill. S5EP16.jpg|Sheldon working with Amy. S5EP15 - Sheldon is all alone.jpg|Sheldon and his disaster kit during the blackout. Neb2.jpg|Making Cylon toast. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon's show.jpg|Sheldon introducing "Fun with Flags". Sheldon-basket.gif|Sheldon trying to play basketball. S5EP15 - Sheldon shows Leonard the catastrophe cards.jpg|Sheldon. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon. Pub27.jpg|Sheldon. TSR-14.jpg|I am a grown man. gc30.png|Sheldon is fine with Leonard going to talk to George. gc48.png|Correcting the room service menu's spelling. gc56.png|Skping with Amy. Wat5.png|Penny's messy apartment. Pub26.png|Sheldon. Gamma13.jpg|Angry Sheldon. Bit8.jpg|Sheldon. Stage6.png|Sheldon's boring lecture. S12.jpg|Sheldon hears a noise coming from Penny's bathroom. For4.png|Sheldon. Search5.jpg|Sheldon calming down. Ein1.jpg|Bazinga. BGF7.jpg|Sheldon. The launch acceleration Sheldon's tuxedo.png|Sheldon getting his tux. Jp2.jpg|Sheldon tries to make his acceptance speech as the guests celebrate the New Year. Sheldon stuck in the wall.png|Sheldon's head stuck in hole. Sheldon goes back to Amy's lab.png|Sheldon apologizing to Amy. Bh7.jpg|Sheldon taking credit for the prank against Kripke. 43b.jpg|Sheldon. Pfp4.jpg|Sheldon. Sheldon struggles with the ventilator.png|Sheldon and air conditioner duct. Sheldon laughs.png|Sheldon. Twv- Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon and his Cooper Coupons. S5Ep20 - Sheldon's dream.jpg|Sheldon talking to toy Spock during his nightmare. S5Ep20 - Sheldon working on Quatum Physics on his board.jpg|Sheldon. 11059_sheldon-cooper-en-big-bang.jpg|A drunken Sheldon tries to play keyboard. Car6.jpg|Sheldon learning to drive. Sheldon's gorn infested dream.jpg|Sheldon's Star Trek nightmare. PPP7.jpg|Sheldon returns Penny's clothes. 381017.jpg|Shirts made up for his Council of Ladies. The werewolf transformation sheldon and his bongos 2.jpg|Sheldon and his bongos. The Launch Acceleration Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon eating spaghetti and meatballs at Amy's. 500full.jpg|Tipsy Sheldon singing at the Cheesecake Factory. Past16.jpg|Apartment 4A flag. 0zZ3T3JL5kuxzxchEsU0i7EGo1_500.png|Sheldon unsuccessfully tries to blow up someone's head with his brain. CKI6.jpg|Sheldon is angry and looks like the emperor in Star Wars. Belt4.png|Sheldon inventing three person chess. What.jpg|Sheldon has a fear of germs. Zaz15.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. Lot8.jpg|Sheldon. TST-7.jpg|Sheldon and his equations. S5Ep15 - Sheldon tries to persuade Leonard.jpg|Sheldon. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon smiles.jpg|Sheldon at work. Val8.jpg|Sheldon in his office. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao10 250.jpg|Sheldon. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and toy Spock. Alt3.jpg|Tipsy Sheldon telling jokes. Pan3.jpg|Redesigning Leonard's application NG1.jpg|Sheldon as Data. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.40.44 PM.png|Sheldon gets a Christmas gift. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431242-1280-720.jpg|Sheldon. Sp4.jpg|Sheldon taking over the parking spot that he thinks should be his. Lob2.jpg|Penny. Penny. Penny. Monster2.jpg|Nebraska edition of "Fun with Flags". NG5.jpg|I hate this planet. Sheldon as Data. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon holding the L sign.jpg|Sheldon denoting Team Leonard. Sheldon and Gorn.jpg|Sheldon's Star Trek nightmare. Nix2.jpg|Sheldon trying to find his "spot" in Penny's apartment. Past17.jpg|Sheldon discovers that he likes his spot. Lert3.jpg|Packing up Leonard's stuff. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io1 250.jpg|Sheldon working in his office. Gor1.jpg|Sheldon. Guit8.jpg|Sheldon invented a game. Obli4.jpg|Using the Jedi Mind Trick on Professor Hawking. Guit6.jpg|Hiding at the comic book store. Cush4.png|Sheldon in thought. Gag9.jpg|Sheldon trapped. imaginaryc.jpg|Sheldon on his "spot." App2.jpg|Sheldon in thought. Urn5.png|The urn that Sheldon got for Leonard in case they worst happened during his surgery. Urn18.png|Sheldon waiting for Leonard at the hospital. The teddy bear was for his stubbed toe. Nose1.png|Worried about Leonard's surgery. Urn21.png|Sheldon eating French toast sticks in Amy's car. Pants21.png|Yellow roses Sheldon got for his mother. Hs16.png|Helicopter terrorizing Sheldon. TO60.png|What do I do with this ring? TO58.png|Strongly disagree. To50.png|Talking to Amy about relationships. TO111.png|Sheldon. TST-12.jpg|Back in Sheldon's old room. TO110.png|Let's talk about Penny and the old glug-glug. SheldonSimpson.jpg|Simpson version of Sheldon. sheldon cooper.jpg|Sheldon on the Simpsons. Po10.png|Sheldon talking to his mother. Po5.png|Sheldon talking to his mother. Wd26.png|Sheldon talking to his mother about his ring for Amy. Wd13.png|Bringing Penny a hot beverage. WD3.png|Talking to Penny about Leonard's indiscretion. Sf8.png|Finishing up the knock he started earlier. Sf5.png|Struggling to not use his normal knock. Sf4.png|Delivery Amy's stuff to her. Tj8.png|Talk to the hand. Tj6.png|Sheldon rebooting himself to 2003. Fenc19.png|Relaxing at a sports bar?!? HS30.png|Thinking about his bad 2009 late night shopping experience. AN1.jpg|Inviting Amy over to see him interviewed. Safe9.png|Where the webcam is hidden. Safe2.png|Sheldon opening his secret wall safe. Doc8.png|Sheldon being interviewed about Star Trek. Doc49.png|Showing his floor safe that holds his pop tarts. Doc48.png|Sheldon you are half-human like Spock. Doc47.png|No one believes me that I am over Amy. Doc41.png|Did they all leave? Doc32.png|Sheldon seeing Amy kissing another guy. Doc29.png|Worrying about his relationship with Amy. Doc27.png|Sheldon on camera. Doc24.png|Sheldon displaying the ring he planned on giving Amy. Doc22.png|Sheldon's Wesley Crusher action figure. Doc19.png|Sheldon showing his Leonard Nimoy signed napkin. Mys3.png|Sheldon's soulful eye look. Ash34.png|Closing the door on a possible gorgeous soul mate. Ash13.png|Waiting for someone to answer his dating ad puzzle challenge. Aq36.png|Declining Amy's offer to be his girlfriend again. Aq12.png|Sheldon offering Amy his aquarium tickets. Aq3.png|Offering his friends his extra aquarium ticket. ER8.jpg|Talking to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. What song is that.jpg|What song is that? Rock and Roll hall of fame no help.jpg|Mad at the R&R Hall of Fame for swearing at him. Dear crazy future Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon recording informational videos for his future crazy self. Dear crazy future Sheldon - again.jpg|Sheldon recording informational videos for his future crazy self. Kl38.png|Sheldon's eye. Kl37.png|Sheldon's brain remembering the song. Kl31.png|That song is about Amy. Kl30.png|Looking up the lyrics for the song that keeps playing in his head. Kl88.png|Documenting his descend into madness. Kl85.png|Sheldon talking to the Rock and roll Hall of Fame. Kl51.png|Laughing at the prank he pulled on Leonard. Kl41.png|Dinner with Leonard and Penny. Sheldon waiting for Amy in her bed.jpg|Nervously killing time waiting for Amy. Sheldon locked out.jpg|Amy? Sheldon getting desperate.jpg|Praying for their Star Wars tickets. If I want to watch mean girls ill stream it.jpg|If I want to see "Mean Girls", I'll stream it on Netflix. Giving away his Star Wars ticket.jpg|Sheldon's Star Wars premiere ticket. Give it to someone worthy. Bet21.png|Sheldon's Star Wars premiere ticket. Bet19.png|Sheldon telling Amy he is going to spend her birthday with her. Bet12.png|Sheldon talking to the ghost of Professor Proton. Bet10.png|Sheldon plans to watch the first trilogy and each enough Star Wars cereal to choke a Wookie. Bet7.png|Praying for their Star Wars premiere night movie tickets. Bet66.png|Sheldon finds that Amy forgot to unchain her door. Bet103.png|Well, I enjoyed that more than I thought I would. Bet82.png|Waiting for Amy. Bet69.png|Sheldon brings Amy flowers, but lost her balloon. 20Bzxinga in the ball pit 2.jpg|Bazinga! 18Sheldon in the ball pit.jpg|Ball pit. 14impaired cognative function.jpg|Crazy Sheldon. 11Looking for the Toad of Truth.jpg|The Toad of Truth. 7Raj takes lima beans back.jpg|No more lima beans. 02Isolating terms of formula.jpg|Isolating terms of a formula. 23 the phone companies have been lying to me.jpg|Sheldon. 17 Our offspring will guide humanity to a brighter tomorrow.jpg|Offering humanity a brighter tomorrow. 45 The winter solstice is a big night.jpg|On first date with Amy. 59 realizes his mother would not approve of his procreation idea.jpg|Penny makes Sheldon realize that his mother would not approve of his procreation plans with Amy. Iss19.png|Sheldon found something. Iss2.png|Sheldon doesn't want to be at the conference. Iss55.png|I miss you, Amy. Iss42.png|Sheldon looking pleased with himself. Bu29 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to the Wolowitzes. Bu23 (1).png|Sheldon is learning about empathy. Bu20.png|Skyping with Amy. Bu4 (1).png|Rub this on my chest. Fe36.png|Sheldon is feeling much better. Fe2.png|Break this thumb in the mailbox and you're talking to the FBI. VV29.png|Sheldon's gift to Amy. Add her name to the show. Pn30.png|One last long sip. Pn29.png|Little umbrella invented to keep part of your head dry. Pn71.png|Penny's handiwork. Pn61.png|Singing "My Country 'Tis of Thee" to honor the pregnant Bernadette. Pn41.png|Validating the guys' guidance system theory. BA4.png|Another topic of discussion. BA1.png|Escaping talking about a birthday party. BA65.png|Listening to the adulation of his friends. BA61.png|Sheldon is being toasted by his guests. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -3.jpg|Big Bear. ju41.png|Sheldon saved every toothbrush he ever had. ju47.png|I could start throwing things out with this gold ball. ju53.png|Sheldon talking to Amy in bed on Skype. ju54.png|Sheldon excited about the high resolution of his new computer. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -3.jpg|Sheldon in the virtual woods. Bg40.png|Sheldon after revealing Leonard's secret bank account. Bg28.png|Figuring out the optimum fire configuration. gt1.png|I have a question about Batman. gt2.png|Man-bat vs. Batman. gt9.png|Sheldon's travel gavel. gt19.png|You don't understand. Fer14.jpg|Train lecture. LS22.jpg|Sheldon improving his mind. ttt9.png|Reaction to Howard's sex boasting. tt13.png|Get ready to party hardly! tt24.png|Things pregnant ladies shouldn't expose themselves to. tt33.png|Presenting Bernadetrix. tt62.png|Introducing Bernadetrix the Warrior Queen. tt73.png|The ogre is dying. tt83.png|Sheldon made too much toast last night. fl6.png|Vend diagram. fl33.png|How did it go? fl40.png|Sheldon apologizing to Amy. fl44.png|Did you see that? rv98.png|She's still not answering. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-14.jpg|Making Leonard lemon bars. Redo30.png|Figuring out who should go to each apartment. Redo41.png|Sheldon. Mil29.png|Sheldon reacts, but can't speak. Mil21.png|Using Google talk app. Mil1.png|Wondering about Elon Musk's reality theorem. Mil2.png|Sheldon would be happy to be a cog in the military-industrial complex. Mil6.png|Sheldon watches the conversation. 10.04 tce-6.jpg|Sheldon listening to Penny. 10.04 tce-8.jpg|Sheldon waiting for Amy. 10.04 tce-15.jpg|Sheldon packing. Flash40.png|Withdrawal twitches. Flash38.png|Sheldon has a hangover. Flash31.png|Sheldon high and ready to work. Flash17.png|Sheldon talking to the Flash. Flash14.png|Asleep in the cafeteria. Flash2.png|Working on the mini-gyro. Hab3.png|Why are you all smiling like crazy people? Hab29.png|Sheldon waiting for Amy. Hab42.png|Amy flashes Sheldon. Hab52.png|Arguing about their experiment. K17.png|Embarrassed. 10.08 tbbi-1.jpg|Flamenco! 10.08 tbbi-21.jpg|Seducing Amy? V16.png|Sheldon is hurt and flattered. V22.png|What's going on with your apartment? V42.png|I’m open to the possibility. V48.png|I’m open to the possibility. V67.png|Walking through the dark 4A. V70.png|Shocked at their behavior. V76.png|Apparently I must figure this out on my own ‘cause you guys are no help at all. V77.png|Deciding between 4A and 4B. V81.png|Sheldon decides to follow Amy. geo5.jpg|Reading geology paper. geo6.jpg|Why? geo7.jpg|Oh that's why. Bb12.png|Showing his hind quarters. Bb31.png|Sheldon comes in to try again. Bb33.png|The flamenco! GL4.png|Sheldon is jealous. GL13.png|Reading Bert's research paper. GL14.png|Why? GL21.png|Getting rid of the rock. Gl33.png|Walking in on his injured feet. GL35.png|Talking about Bert's MacArthur Fellowship. GL45.png|Knocking on Bert's door. HW2.jpg|Spock cookou clock. CL2.png|Why not moved everything form the other apartment into here? CL7.png|I'll take the broad sword. CL17.png|Sheldon wants the clock. CL19.png|I designed the flag. CL33.png|Shocked that Leonard is wearing the flag. AB4.png|Seeing Amy in a Harry Potter robe. AB4.png|Seeing Amy in Harry Potter robes. bn58.png|Wooza! Hol5.jpg|Tidey Whiteys on his head. Hll14.png|Amy and I are living together in sin, like a couple of New Yorkers. Hll16.png|And what “special circumstances” are those? LRA23.png|Watching Leonard and Penny argue. LRA44.png|Amy is gone. LRA71.png|Cucumber in his water. Bleeh! LRA75.pn|Shocked that the Hofstadter's want a Relationship Agreement. LRA78.png|Excited that he gets to write up a document. Flash2A.png|Sheldon-2010. TPG-5.jpg|Sheldon auditioning as Professor Proton. TGM-15.jpg|You're something they just tripped over. TCC-4.jpg|Jealous Sheldon is trying to seduce Amy with science. Ale7.jpg|Working on the problems of physics. Ale8.jpg|Sheldon working on the basics problems of physics. Flash2A.png|Sheldon-2010. Ale9.jpg|Can we make progress with the basis problems of physics? 10.20 TRD-6.jpg|Sheldon in a quandary. 11.01 TPP-7.jpg|Getting ready to go back to Pasadena. LR-1.jpg|Sheldon welding. finale6.png|Sheldon talking to his girlfriend. 10.23 TGC-6.jpg|Feeling empty. 10.22 TCR-13.jpg|The unicycle is stupid. LR-24.jpg|Sheldon is engine crazy. finale3.png|Skyping with Amy. 10.20 TRD-2.jpg|Sheldon worried. 10.20 TRD-14.jpg|Sheldon listening to Penny. LR-36.jpg|We can make it smaller. Soap2.jpg|Sheldon's LHOTP dinner. Soap4.jpg|I don't know what electricity is. Soap7.jpg|Birthday dinner. TSO-2.jpg|Mary Cooper interrupting her son's work. TSO-4.jpg|Sheldon. TSO-20.jpg|Sheldon teaching Penny some string theory. Solo2.png|His mother calls. SheldonCooper.jpg|Sheldon Cooper. App2.jpg|Sheldon. Den17.png|Sheldon. Sheldon Cooper.jpg|Sheldon. S5EP15 - Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon. Soft47.png|Sheldon's intergalactic message. Live long and prosper. Ste8.png|Sheldon. Vic12.jpg|Ugh! Figgy pudding. Search8.jpg|Sheldon. Lot1.jpg|Sheldon dreaming. Boze5.jpg|Sheldon hears something. 2M1.png|Sheldon's application to be a Martian colonist. Boz6.jpg|The newest Bozite. Den7.png|Angry Sheldon. Soki3.jpg|Sheldon sick in bed. Ein6.jpg|Concentrating on his whiteboard. TBBT-s08e13-07.jpg|Sheldon listening to loud noises. Coll6.jpg|Sheldon and Penny are both sick. Boy9.jpg|Sheldon throws the useless roommate agreement changes into the air. Ex3.jpg|Sheldon back from court. Zaz6.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. Qw15.png|All the further Sheldon goes for fresh air. Qw23.png|Working during date night. Qw20.png|Thanks. You're the greatest. Qw14.png|Sheldon in his spot sulking. Qw13.png|Ahhhhhhhhh! Qw12.png|Proton decay. Proton decay. Qw9.png|I have been hallucinating lately. Zaz5.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. Pong10.jpg|From his PRK, a multi-language occupied sign. Zaz4.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. Road10.jpg|Sheldon in the Chicago train station. File:Lumfish.jpg|Sheldon's glow-in-the-dark fish. Style1.png|Sheldon's new hair style - sex on a stick. File:Nerdvana_Annihilation.png|Sheldon has a nightmare that the Time Machine works! Knock penny.jpg|Delivering package to Penny. Fact1.jpg|Sheldon's spot at Penny's place. Alg5.jpg|That looked smaller on my computer screen. Einstein Approximation.jpg|Sheldon is stuck trying to solve something. Pan9.png|Playing his thermion in the stairwell. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and his cards. 66918dbce2c068c7518.jpg|Sheldon at work. Judy5.jpg|Sheldon's alarm goes off. Urn21.png|Sheldon is eating French toast sticks. Judy2.jpg|First morning vocal test. Step54.jpg|Explaining his improvement to the rock-paper-scissors game. Para9.jpg|Sheldon leaving the bar after Amy rejected Zack. Guit11.jpg|Sheldon playing with a robot at the comic book store. TO111.png|Even when I'm a problem, I make the world a better place. TO110.png|Now let's talk Penny's love of the glug-glug-glug. TO60.png|What do I do with this? Guit1.jpg|Sheldon hiding out at the comic book store. Bh7.jpg|Sheldon taking credit for the prank against Kripke. Corn8.jpg|Sheldon knows about football. Tumblr nmgglpXDwN1ru0fpuo9 1280.jpg|This is a GREAT fort! TO58.png|Disagree. Bit8.jpg|Sheldon eating takeout. To50.png|Amy is moving back. TO48.png|Talking to his Gollum statue, an expert on rings. Corn1.jpg|Sheldon engaging in kite fighting. Sheldon with the egg.jpg|Sheldon is going to be a Mommy! Cut11.png|Geology is the Kardashian's of science. Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-17h02m50s55.png|Sheldon. Sheldon7.03.jpg|Sheldon on the phone at his desk. 7057782e6f722b8230b.jpg|Sheldon. Din8.jpg|Sheldon claiming a new spot in his dining room table fight. Fuzzy11.jpg|Sheldon. Boz1.jpg|Playing Pictionary. Urn5.png|The urn that Sheldon got Leonard. Nose1.png|Sheldon doesn't think that Leonard will survive surgery. Batj5.jpg|Sheldon and his new Batjar cookie jar. Ledge.png|Trying to get to Leonard's bedroom. Loben9.jpg|My watch is synchronized with the atomic clock at Boulder City, Colorado. Loben14.jpg|At Penny's door - early knock. Urn8.png|Sheldon slammed his nose into a glass door. Soft2.png|Aliens watching Sheldon's intergalactic message. Soft1.png|Aliens want to eat Sheldon. Sheldon&thebird.jpg|Sheldon and Lovey-Dovey. Raid12.jpg|Sheldon communicating with Amy. Bbts04e03thezazzysubstitution720pmkv 000882966.jpg|Sheldon and all his cats after he breaks up Amy. 8118f1e296a6b3fc00.jpg|Sheldon playing with his train. Dis7.jpg|No Goofy! React4.jpg|Germmmmmmmmmms! Xcvbn17.png|Caught with his helmet. Ped5.png|Sheldon in a Caltech steam tunnel. TSO-2.jpg|Mary Cooper interrupting her son's work. TSO-4.jpg|Sheldon. Ped3.png|Sheldon in a simulated mine exercise. Dog6.jpg|Sheldon in ecstasy after completing everything Amy wouldn't let him finish. Lot8.jpg|Sheldon. Eq27.png|Sheldon is planning to spike the punch. SWI1.png|Sheldon shows his PRK or Public Restroom Kit. Urn18.png|The teddy bear is for Sheldon not Leonard. Rail2.jpg|Sheldon in the Philadelphia train station. Rail1.jpg|Sheldon in the New York City train station. FI15.png|I don't understand. Zaz11.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. FI02.png|The university won't let me change my field of study. FI31.png|I want to buy this comic book. FI18.png|Sheldon complaining to Amy. FI17.png|I don't like all these changes! Missing1.png|Sheldon as an engineer. 10.20 TRD-2.jpg|Sheldon can't remember where he was. 10.22 TCR-17.jpg|Sheldon is no longer the whiz kid. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao4 1280.jpg|Sheldon is looking for a new course of study after quitting string theory. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao8 1280.jpg|Sheldon is ready for fantasy role playing. Style1.png|Sheldon after a haircut from Penny. Cut6.png|Sheldon after he slept with a geology book. Cut18.png|Sheldon ponders what to study after string theory. TSO-20.jpg|Sheldon teaching Penny some string theory. Cut15.png|Sheldon realizes that he slept with a geology book. TF14.jpg|Sheldon giving Penny advice. Em8.jpg|Sheldon after he took a geology book to bed. Em7.jpg|Geology! Nuts!! Obs3.png|Sheldon wants to leave NOW! FT10.jpg|Howard trying to improve his friendship with Sheldon. Fin1.png|Romance: Sheldon drinking wine. Conc1.jpg|Working to find a celebrity guest for his comic book convention. OR12.jpg|Leonard told Sheldon to stay. Job1.jpg|Sheldon working on his universal theory of comedy. CE6.jpg|Sheldon. Step43.jpg|Penny! Dev2.jpg|Sheldon working on the odds of Leonard dying during surgery. Step35.jpg|Dr. Cooper for the win. Zaz18.jpg|Sheldon. Zaz17.jpg|Sheldon and Zazzles. TSO-18.jpg|The string goes from dimension to dimension. Dol1.png|Sheldon wants to give his mother the gifts. Ext8.png|Sheldon talking to Amy from his home in Texas. Disc12.jpg|Sheldon walking out on his interview. Disc6.jpg|Sheldon playing with his train. Disc3.jpg|Sheldon being interviewed by NPR. Lev37.png|Sheldon opens Leonard's bottle of champagne to celebrate "Fun with Flags" return. Lev36.png|I have ONE comment!!! Lev25.png|Saying goodbye to "Fun with Flags". Lev24.png|Another use for a white flag. Lev14.png|Looking for comments on his last "Fun with Flags" episode. Can2.jpg|Wheatonnnnnn!! Qw24.png|On the bus after Sheldon was kicked out of Amy's apartment. Hal2.jpg|Leonard pranks Sheldon. Scav12.jpg|Sheldon is stumped over the clue puzzle. 73shirt.jpg|Sheldon. Lovey-Dovey.jpg|Sheldon and Love-Dovey. Precious Fragmentation.jpg|Sheldon as Gollum. Clos2.jpg|Sheldon at his computer. Xcvbn13.png|Sheldon was caught by Ramona. The friendship contraction sheldon you do not have a friend in me.jpg|Sheldon. Jp15.png|Goooood Loooord! The Launch Acceleration Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon realizing Amy's attempts to make him happy are working. Sp3.jpg|Sheldon working in "his spot". Snap13.png|Sheldon explaining his pajama pants philosophy. Tm5.jpg|Morlocks attacking Sheldon. Nov1.png|Sheldon wants him and Penny to pretend to be aliens at the prom party. BGF15.jpg|Boo! BOWL1.jpg|Sheldon bowling. Veg6.jpg|Looking forward to a night alone, before he finds himself locked out. Sp11.jpg|Sheldon reacting to Howard blowing his car horn. Past16.jpg|Sheldon presents Leonard his official apartment 4A flag. Sheldon1.png|Sheldon's evil stare. The stag convergence Sheldon's drinking 2.jpg|Sheldon at Howard's bachelor party. De2.jpg|Sheldon with the stolen address number from their building. Morry.jpg|Morlocks! Flesh eating Morlocks! Sheldon explaining Thai food.png|Sheldon. Redy2.jpg|Where are my pants? Fort30.png|Come on in! Sheldon looking through the microscope.png|Sheldon. Sp12.jpg|Sheldon trying to move Howard's car parked in "his" space. Fest7.jpg|Sheldon. Big-bang-theory-the-sheldon-cooper-hd-best-147828.jpg|Sheldon. Nuts5.jpg|Sheldon. Ste2.jpg|Sheldon. Sheldon fainting.jpg|Sheldon faints while rock climbing. Fest5.jpg|Sheldon. Snap12.png|Sheldon calling Leonard to pick him up. Snap9.png|Staring at police officer who is not trying to get back his stuff. Fest4.jpg|Sheldon scared of the chair. Gag13.jpg|Playing Ka'a while in isolation. Solo2.png|His mother calls. The Hawking Excitation Sheldon.jpg|Don't ask!!! Infestationhypothesis3.jpg|Sheldon. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon winks.jpg|Sheldon winks at Raj. Mono1.jpg|Fearless leader of the monopolar arctic expedition. De1.jpg|Sheldon hiding from Amy. Bh7.jpg|Sheldon taking credit for the prank against Kripke. The Werewolf Transformation Sheldon plays the bongos.jpg|Sheldon has bongos! CC1.jpg|Cleaning out the laundry room lint catcher. S5EP20 - Sheldon looking at his Spock doll.jpg|Sheldon talks to little Spock. The stag convergence Sheldon's speech.jpg|Delivering Howard's bachelor party toast. Sp5.jpg|Sheldon giving Howard a raspberry. 2M12.png|Sheldon is clean. The friendship contraction sheldon and the acquaintance.jpg|Sheldon. The friendship contraction sheldon.jpg|Disaster drill. S5EP16.jpg|Sheldon working with Amy. S5EP15 - Sheldon is all alone.jpg|Sheldon and his disaster kit during the blackout. Neb2.jpg|Sheldon making Cylon toast. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon's show.jpg|Sheldon introducing "Fun with Flags". Sheldon-basket.gif|Sheldon trying to play basketball. S5EP15 - Sheldon shows Leonard the catastrophe cards.jpg|Sheldon. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon. Pub27.jpg|Sheldon. Wat5.png|Penny's messy apartment. Pub26.png|Sheldon. Gamma13.jpg|Angry Sheldon. Bit8.jpg|Sheldon. Stage6.png|Sheldon's boring lecture. S12.jpg|Sheldon hears a noise coming from Penny's bathroom. For4.png|Sheldon. Search5.jpg|Sheldon calming down. Ein1.jpg|Bazinga. Hs16.png|Coming at Sheldon. BGF7.jpg|Sheldon. The launch acceleration Sheldon's tuxedo.png|Sheldon getting his tux. Jp2.jpg|Sheldon tries to make his acceptance speech as the guests celebrate the New Year. Sheldon stuck in the wall.png|Sheldon's head stuck in hole. Sheldon goes back to Amy's lab.png|Sheldon apologizing to Amy. 43b.jpg|Sheldon. Pfp4.jpg|Sheldon. Sheldon struggles with the ventilator.png|Sheldon and the annoying air conditioner duct. Sheldon laughs.png|Sheldon. Twv- Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon and his Cooper Coupons. S5Ep20 - Sheldon's dream.jpg|Sheldon talking to toy Spock during his nightmare. S5Ep20 - Sheldon working on Quatum Physics on his board.jpg|Sheldon. 11059_sheldon-cooper-en-big-bang.jpg|A drunken Sheldon tries to play the keyboard. Car6.jpg|Sheldon learning to drive. Sheldon's gorn infested dream.jpg|Sheldon's "Star Trek" nightmare. PPP7.jpg|Sheldon returns Penny's clothes. 381017.jpg|Shirts made up for his Council of Ladies. The werewolf transformation sheldon and his bongos 2.jpg|Sheldon and his bongos. The Launch Acceleration Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon eating spaghetti and meatballs at Amy's place. 500full.jpg|Tipsy Sheldon singing at the Cheesecake Factory. Pants21.png|Yellow roses for his mother from Texas. Past16.jpg|The apartment 4A flag. 0zZ3T3JL5kuxzxchEsU0i7EGo1_500.png|Sheldon unsuccessfully tries to blow up someone's head with his brain ala "Scanners". CKI6.jpg|Sheldon is angry and looks like the Emperor from "Star Wars". Belt4.png|Sheldon inventing three-person chess. What.jpg|Sheldon has a fear of germs. Zaz15.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. Lot8.jpg|Sheldon. S5Ep15 - Sheldon tries to persuade Leonard.jpg|Sheldon. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon smiles.jpg|Sheldon at work. Val8.jpg|Sheldon in his office. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao10 250.jpg|Sheldon. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and his toy Spock. Alt3.jpg|Tipsy Sheldon telling jokes. Pan3.jpg|Redesigning Leonard's application. NG1.jpg|Sheldon as Mr. Data. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.40.44 PM.png|Sheldon gets a Christmas gift. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431242-1280-720.jpg|Sheldon. Sp4.jpg|Sheldon taking over the parking spot that he thinks should be his. Lob2.jpg|Penny. Penny. Penny. Monster2.jpg|Nebraska edition of "Fun with Flags". NG5.jpg|I hate this planet. Sheldon as Data. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon holding the L sign.jpg|Sheldon denoting Team Leonard. Sheldon and Gorn.jpg|Sheldon's "Star Trek" nightmare. Nix2.jpg|Sheldon trying to find his "spot" in Penny's apartment. Past17.jpg|Sheldon discovers that he likes his spot. Lert3.jpg|Packing up Leonard's stuff. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io1 250.jpg|Sheldon working in his office. Gor1.jpg|Sheldon. Guit8.jpg|Sheldon invented a game. Obli4.jpg|Using the Jedi Mind Trick on Professor Hawking. App9.jpg|Take-out dinner in apartment 4A. Cush4.png|Sheldon in thought. Gag9.jpg|Sheldon trapped. imaginaryc.jpg|Sheldon on his "spot." MM9.jpg|Sheldon talking to his mother. KL5.png|Sheldon watching the Lenny wedding. Pic9.jpg|Ranting on "Fun with Flags". Po10.png|Sheldon talking to his mother. Po5.png|Sheldon talking to his mother. Wd26.png|I want to send the ring back. Wd13.png|Penny is upset. WD3.png|Sheldon watching the Lenny wedding. Sf8.png|Finishing his Amy knock. Sf4.png|Single knock on Amy's door. 2003.MT2.jpeg|Sheldon reverts back to 2003. Staying at Finemans vacation home.jpg|YE-HAW! Finemans vacation home.jpg|YE-HAW!!! Corr4.png|Sheldon kidnapped. Past3.png|I am very disappointed in you both. Tj13.png|Complaining he's abandoned. Tj8.png|Talk to the hand. Fenc19.png|Drinking away his sorrows. HS30.png|Sheldon. AN1.jpg|Inviting Amy over to see him interviewed. Doc8.png|Sheldon being interviewed. Doc49.png|Sheldon being interviewed. Doc48.png|Sheldon denying his emotions. Doc47.png|Sheldon denying his emotions. Doc46.png|Running into his bedroom denying his emotions. Doc41.png|Sheldon is going to propose to Amy. Doc32.png|Sheldon sees Amy on a date. Doc29.png|Wondering how he feels about Amy. Doc27.png|Sheldon in the Spock documentary. Mys3.png|Sheldon's soulful cow eyes. Ash34.png|Sheldon closes the door on Vanessa. Aq36.png|Sheldon got hurt too much to become Amy's boyfriend again. Aq3.png|Sheldon trying to give away one of his aquarium tickets. ER8.jpg|Hello, Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Dear crazy future Sheldon.jpg|Message to future Sheldon. Dear crazy future Sheldon - again.jpg|Dear future crazy Sheldon. Sheldon_waiting_for_Amy_in_her_bed.jpg|Waiting for his girlfriend. Sheldon_locked_out.jpg|Amy? Sheldon_getting_desperate.jpg|Praying for website access. If_I_want_to_watch_mean_girls_ill_stream_it.jpg|"Mean Girls". Giving_away_his_Star_Wars_ticket.jpg|Sheldon's hard fought for Star Wars ticket. Kl88.png|Sheldon's descend into madness. Kl85.png|Talking to the R&R Hall of Fame. Kl51.png|Laughing at the prank he pulled on Leonard. Kl41.png|I remember. Kl43.png|Down Sheldon's optic nerve. Kl37.png|Sheldon's brain recalling the song name that is stuck in his head. Kl38.png|Sheldon's eye. Bet26.png|Choice 3. Coitus. Bet19.png|You weren't planning on spending my birthday with me? Good night. Bet7.png|Praying for their Star Wars tickets. Bet69.png|I lost your balloon. Bet66.png|Amy? Bet103.png|Well. I enjoyed that more than I thought I would. Bet82.png|Sheldon waiting for Amy. Iss19.png|Looking through Raj's database. Iss2.png|I wouldn't want to be at your convention. Iss55.png|I miss you too. Bu29 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to the Wolowitzes. Bu27 (1).png|Sheldon. Bu25 (1).png|Sheldon. Bu23 (1).png|Sheldon. Bu20.png|Sheldon. Bu11 (2).png|Talking to his girlfriend. Bu4 (1).png|Rub this on my chest. Bu57 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to a naked Penny. Bu57 (1).png|Talking to Stuart about the bus trip he also was invited on. Bu49 (1).png|Maybe people don't want me around. Bu29 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to Howard and Bernie. Bu27 (1).png|Sheldon finds apologizing satisfying. Bu23 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to Leonard. Bu20.png|Skyping with Amy. Fe36.png|Sheldon. Fe2.png|Break my thumb in there and you're talking to the F.B.I. VV29.png|Breakups are painful. Pn30.png|One last long sip. Pn29.png|Cute little umbrella. Pn71.png|Penny's handiwork. Pn61.png|Sheldon honoring Bernadette. Hqdefault_(2).jpg|Adding a baby will change everything. What about game night? BA4.png|Another topic for discussion. BA1.png|Running away from a birthday party discussion. BA41.png|Refuse in the bathroom. BA65.png|Listening to all the praise. ju41.png|Sheldon saved every toothbrush he ever had. ju54.png|Sheldon excited about the high resolution of his new computer. bg40.png|Sheldon after revealing Leonard's secret bank account. Bg28.png|Big Bear cabin. bg15.png|Sheldon's protection in the woods. gt2.png|Man-bat vs. Batman. Fer14.jpg|Train lecture. LS22.jpg|Sheldon improving his mind. tt13.png|Get ready to party hardly! tt24.png|Things pregnant ladies shouldn't expose themselves to. tt33.png|Presenting Bernadetrix. tt62.png|Introducing Bernadetriix the Warrior Queen. tt83.png|Sheldon made too much toast last night. fl6.png|Vend diagram. fl33.png|How did it go? fl44.png|Did you see that? Tbbt 10.02 tmm-14.jpg|Sheldon. Redo2.png|Sheldon worried about being step-brothers. Redo30.png|Figuring out who should go to each apartment. Redo41.png|Sheldon. 10.03 tdt-15.jpg|Working on the mini-gyro. 10.04 tce-15.jpg|Sheldon packing. 10.04 tce-6.jpg|Sheldon listening to Penny. 10.04 tce-8.jpg|Sheldon waiting for Amy. Mil29.png|Sheldon reacts, but can't speak. Mil21.png|Using Google talk app. Flash40.png|Withdrawal twitches. Flash38.png|Sheldon has a hangover. Flash31.png|Sheldon high and ready to work. Flash17.png|Sheldon talking to the Flash. Flash14.png|Asleep in the cafeteria. Flash2.png|Working on the mini-gyro. Hab3.png|Why are you all smiling like crazy people? Hab42.png|Amy flashes Sheldon. Hab47.png|Good morning, everybody. Hab52.png|Arguing about their experiment. K17.png|Embarrassed. 10.08 tbbi-1.jpg|Sheldon doing the flamenco. 10.08 tbbi-21.jpg|Dancing. V16.png|Sheldon is hurt and flattered. V22.png|What's going on with your apartment? V42.png|I’m open to the possibility. V48.png|I’m open to the possibility. V67.png|Walking through the dark 4A. V70.png|Shocked at their behavior. V76.png|Apparently I must figure this out on my own ‘cause you guys are no help at all. V77.png|Deciding between 4A and 4B. V81.png|Sheldon decides to follow Amy. Geo5.jpg|Reading Bert's research paper. Geo6.jpg|Why? Geo7.jpg|Oh that's why. Bb31.png|Sheldon comes in to try again. Bb33.png|The flamenco! Bb12.png|Showing his hind quarters to Amy. GL45.png|Knocking on Bert's door. Gl33.png|Walking in on his injured feet. GL19.png|He studies rocks. GL13.png|Reading Bert's research paper. GL14.png|Why? GL21.png|Getting rid of the rock. GL4.png|Sheldon is jealous. GL35.png|Talking about Bert's MacArthur Fellowship. HW2.jpg|The Spock cuckoo clock. CL2.png|Why not moved everything form the other apartment into here? CL7.png|I'll take the broad sword. CL17.png|Sheldon wants the clock. CL19.png|I designed the flag. CL33.png|Shocked that Leonard is wearing the flag. AB4.png|Seeing Amy in a Harry Potter robe. AB4.png|Seeing Amy in Harry Potter robes. bn58.png|Wooza! Hol5.jpg|Tidey Whiteys on his head. Hll14.png|Amy and I are living together in sin, like a couple of New Yorkers. Hll16.png|And what “special circumstances” are those? LRA23.png|Watching Leonard and Penny argue. LRA44.png|Amy is gone. LRA71.png|Cucumber in his water. Bleeh! LRA75.pn|Shocked that the Hofstadter's want a Relationship Agreement. LRA78.png|Excited that he gets to write up a document. LR-1.jpg|Engine crazy. LR-24.jpg|Sheldon the welder. LR-36.jpg|Sheldon. 10.20 TRD-2.jpg|Sleep reading. 10.20 TRD-6.jpg|Sheldon. TMI-1.jpg|Asking President Siebert for money. TMI-6.jpg|On the phone in Vegas. - Not in final edit. BH9.png|I want to play with it now. BH30.png|Wow! You look beautiful! BH32.png|You look like a pile of swans. 10.20 TRD-14.jpg|Sheldon. 10.22 TCR-13.jpg|Stupid things from Howard. 10.22 TCR-17.jpg|Sheldon. TPG-5.jpg|Sheldon auditioning as Professor Proton. TGM-15.jpg|You're something they just tripped over. TCC-4.jpg|Jealous Sheldon is trying to seduce Amy with science. Ale7.jpg|Working on the problems of physics. Ale8.jpg|Sheldon working on the basics problems of physics. Flash2A.png|Sheldon-2010. Ale9.jpg|Can we make progress with the basis problems of physics? 10.20 TRD-6.jpg|Sheldon in a quandary. 11.01 TPP-7.jpg|Getting ready to go back to Pasadena. LR-1.jpg|Sheldon welding. finale6.png|Sheldon talking to his girlfriend. 10.23 TGC-6.jpg|Feeling empty. 10.22 TCR-13.jpg|The unicycle is stupid. LR-24.jpg|Sheldon is engine crazy. finale3.png|Skyping with Amy. 10.20 TRD-2.jpg|Sheldon worried. 10.20 TRD-14.jpg|Sheldon listening to Penny. 10.20 TRD-5.jpg|Sheldon not knowing where he has been. LR-36.jpg|We can make it smaller. TCC-11.jpg|Sheldon thinks Amy is crazy to work with Howard. TST-1.jpg|Snapping his work. TST-5.jpg|Photographing his work. TST-7.jpg|Snapping his work. Date21.jpg|Sheldon shocked at finding Leonard. TTT-11.jpg|Talking about Tam. Tam4.png|I don't want to talk about it. Tam32.png|Howard is now is new best friend. Pc11.png|Explaining his super-asymmetry project to Penny!?! TIP-3.jpg|Sheldon as Doc Brown - BTTF. II4.png|Sheldon as Doc Brown. II6.png|Sheldon only notices Howard had a haircut. II11.png|Who is it? LH3.png|Sheldon only offers fun facts. CV30.png|Mrs. Fowler. Mrs. Fowler. Mrs. Fowler. Neg15.jpg|Working with Amy. Neg42.jpg|Well, we don't need this. Neg43.jpg|Sheldon very upset about their theory. Neg46.jpg|Looking over the paper. Vill5.jpg|Thanks, Dad. Vill14.jpg|Sheldon reevaluating his opinions. Vill15.jpg|Sheldon reevaluating his opinions. Vill25.jpg|Now it's "Fine with Flags". Vill26.jpg|My old pep talk tape. Vill28.jpg|Robot monkey butler! Vill30.jpg|Sheldon talking to himself. Vill43.jpg|Things are a bit better. Vill61.jpg|Thanks, Dad. TECC-9.jpg|Planning coitus. Hm2.png|Ready for love making any time. CV30.png|Mrs. Fowler. Mrs. Fowler. Mrs. Fowler. NB42.jpg|Do I look like a guy who would stiff...? NB45.jpg|Sheldon not eating and making clicking noises. NB58.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want to be on the submission without Amy. md91.jpg|I'm reporting this to Yelp! do46.jpg|Sheldon fixing breakfast. do49.jpg|Amy, come out here. Jt9.jpg|Captain on the bridge! Captain on the bridge! Jt21.jpg|Going to apologize. Jt22.jpg|Sheldon peaking in his window. Jt104.jpg|So there's an open seat. Curie7.jpg|Figuring out the doctored Rubix Cube. Curie10.jpg|Sheldon is calm. ID5.jpg|Sheldon floating in space. ID6.jpg|Sheldon's vision among Mandelbrot sets. ID10.jpg|Five more minutes please. ID18.jpg|Sheldon and Rubix Cube. Young15.jpg|Young Sheldon wondering what his future friends were doing a that moment. matcon15.jpg|Your Mom is the best. matcon37.jpg|Then why would see rather spend the day with Leonard? matcon38.jpg|Why Leonard? matcon43.jpg|Why? TCCO-7.jpg|Sheldon hiding from reporters. TCCO-8.jpg|Sheldon hiding from reporters. change2.jpg|If the half-life of radium should happen to pass... change50.jpg|I liked you better the way you were. change53.jpg|I don’t Care. Put it back. change68.jpg|There’s no Earl Grey. You filthy liar! change70.jpg|Amy was the one constant I could count on, and now she’s changing. nobel23.jpg|Your majesties, members of the Nobel academy. When I was a young boy growing up in East Texas I... nobel66.jpg|There’s no need for a recap. I was there. nobel108.jpg|Sheldon examining his medal. nobel116.jpg|Oh, did you finish? nobel117.jpg|Great job. nobel118.jpg|Thank you, Dr. Fowler. nobel144.jpg|I was there the moment Leonard and Penny met. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Sheldon Category:Trivial